In related art, a substrate processing apparatus has been known which processes a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate) by supplying a processing liquid to the substrate from a nozzle provided above the substrate.
In this substrate processing apparatus, an operation of moving the nozzle between two arbitrary points above a substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a “reciprocating operation”) by oscillating an arm supporting the nozzle may be performed (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-086181).
The reciprocating operation is implemented by alternately inputting a forward route step and a backward route step. For example, when it is desired to move the nozzle between points A and B, an operator creates recipe information of the reciprocating operation by alternately inputting a step of moving the nozzle from the point A to the point B and a step of moving the nozzle from the point B to the point A.